


Lucina and Roy: A Special Tale

by TaylorTheCreator14



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Closet Sex, Drama, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I add tags as i go, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Peach is a bitch., Public Sex, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Singing, Smash Mansion, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wet Dream, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: My name is Lucina, and this is my story in the Smash Universe...Well, it's not that exciting or whatever...But, I do know it involves someone I've fallen for at first sight...Roy.He was the perfect one for me at the start...Perhaps, if you want...I can tell you the whole story...Come close and I'll tell you a Special Tale...One I will always remember...





	1. How I met him...

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, this fanfic ties with the one on my Fanfiction profile. I'm updating it on here as well as on Fanfiction. It may not be good, but...I don't care! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I play Smash Bros on my 3DS. If you see Lucina, that would be me. One more thing... I'm like, literally shipping Roy and Lucina myself, since I love playing as her...
> 
>  
> 
> I would faint with hearts in my eyes if I would to role-play with Roy, or see him in a cosplay...
> 
>  
> 
> And that's all!

My name is Lucina...and I'm actually dating Marth's brother...Roy. Well, I think that's his brother. Anyway, something not important. I'm actually a Princess of Ylisse, who joined into the Smash Universe by Master Hand. Inside, I discovered many things, met new people, and also...faced many challenges...and this is aIso where I met Marth, the Hero-King himself, Ike, Corrin, the female one of course, and many different others too. Robin was there too. I've never seen or had seen them for such a long time. But...How I saw Roy was...was...How do I explain...? Well, I'll tell you the whole story...Come close...and listen well.

 

 

 

 

 

It all started when I got an invitation from Master Hand. I was in my room, in the castle, waking up. It was like...I don't know. Morning? Anyway, I went to take a bath and go on with the day, as always. The thing is...nothing happens much in the kingdom. I mean, I did go through time to save my father, that was so much of a adventure for me...Well, since he's saved, there wasn't anything exciting going on until that day...

I would love to go on a new adventure, see new sights...However, my wish was granted when I received this letter. It...just appeared on my dresser. The envelope was white with a fancy seal of a...somewhat-special symbol. As I came out the bathroom with a towel on, my eyes noticed it. Curiosity came over me as I grabbed it.

"W-What's this? Addressed to me at this time?" Opening it, I read the letter. Such fancy hand writing too...

 

 

 

 

**_Lucina,_ **

**_You are formally invited to stay in the Smash Mansion..._ **

**_We've seen your abilities in battle from afar, believing that you are a wondrous fighter._ **

**_Until then, we will put you to the test once you arrive..._ **

**_Pack your belongings..._ **

**_Master Hand._ **

 

 

 

 

My eyes widened. The Smash Mansion? What's that? And...Master Hand, who's that?! Questions quickly filled my head. Some of them were filled with excitement, as some were filled with confusion...But I was excited a little.

A new adventure at last! With a small smile, I got dressed into my armor, putting on my small tiara as well. As I was about to leave, something sparkled in the sunlight. A mask...as well as a sword.

"Falchion..." I said as I walked to it, grabbing it. I remembered this sword...The sword that I used back in time. The mask of course...was used to hide my identity. Grabbing that too, I put it on and make a serious face, thinking. Perhaps, there are new people I should meet...I shouldn't be rude either. Well, I guess a small entrance from me would be enough...

Putting my thoughts aside, I sigh...then I heard the sound of a portal appearing, making me draw my sword out. The portal appeared in my room, swirling with brilliant colors.

With hesitation, I put my sword away and reach my hand out to it. Touching the vortex, I saw my hand go through. I gasped and pulled it away, so...it is safe after all? With a brave face, I close my eyes and brace myself, walking through...I could feel myself going through time, feeling the vortex touching my skin...

 

 

 

My feet touched grass...then I open my eyes, seeing a large mansion before me...

"So...This is the Smash Mansion?" Walking onto the new grass, I head towards the mansion...The sound from behind the door was people chattering. There must be a party happening or something. As I stopped on the porch, I held up my fist, knocking twice on the door...then I heard a deep voice echoing from the inside.

 

**"Attention all Brawlers! We have a new Challenger joining us today! Who among you will take this challenge?"**

 

A challenge? So wait, do I have to fight now?! Well, bring it on! I'm not afraid! Drawing out my sword, I saw the doors slowly open...Inside, were many unique looking people...However, the light around me was making me look like a shadow...Then I saw a hand raised.

 

"I will take the challenger." A man said, standing forward. He had red hair, blue eyes, as well as a blue headband...Although, his armor...It looked very powerful...But, he also looks handsome...N-Not that it matters! I pointed my sword at him and then...I was quickly teleported somewhere.

 

 

My eyes wandered around with panic as I was standing on ground...but actually...the platform itself...was floating. The background was like...Space itself too. Warping with colors of a galaxy...Next, I heard an audience from afar. Am I...being watched? Like those tournaments?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard something from the other end of the stage. It was that man, the handsome-looking one too...Small blush spread on my cheeks as I thought that...But now the sound of an announcer was echoing.

 

**3**

 

**2**

 

**1**

 

**GO!**

 

The audience cheered loudly as they heard that word. I was caught off guard by the sound of that, jumping a bit. The man charged at me, holding his large sword. My eyes widened as I drew my sword, guarding as he swung his. His moves were quick and fast, giving me no chance to counter...After a few more swings, I dodge, jumping away from him. His eyes watched my movements, quickly going after me.

He looked so fierce...W-Wait! No time for thinking about this! Shaking my head, I land, swinging my sword, clashing mine into his as we fought. I noticed his eyes were aiming at my mask, looking like he's ageing to take it off...But that caught him off guard as I used my Dancing Blade ability on him, jabbing and slashing him multiple times.

Grunts of pain came to my ears, seeing the wounds I'm making on him...I immediately felt bad because I was destroying that precious skin of his...Wait what?! More thoughts of that came as blush spread on my cheeks again...W-Wait...with this feeling in my heart...Do...Do I suddenly have feelings for him?!

"Agh!" I heard him grunt in pain, holding his chest while gripping the sword. My serious frown didn't leave as the mask stayed on my face...An amused grin came up from him. I blinked and then saw him coming to me.

I immediately kept my guard up as he clashed his sword onto mine, taking this chance to counterattack. He screamed a bit with pain, falling back and landing on the ground...Then he sat up quickly, standing. His eyes had fire in them as he charged towards me...

My eyes were watching him...but I didn't notice the sword had fire magic on it. A scream of strength rang, making me fall back as he slammed the blade down, bursting flames onto the stage. Applause from the audience rose high.

I held the handle of my sword with two hands, getting ready, until...gasps of the audience came, as a glowing rainbow ball floated around, with a very unique symbol on it. Suddenly, I saw the man go for it!

His slashes made the glowing orb break and crack, making me act fast as I jabbed him, pushing the warrior away as I attacked the ball with my sword. It shattered and then...I suddenly felt so powerful...Looking at my hands, they have made a very beautiful aura around me.

"W-What's this?" I said softly...then I gasped as I saw the man charge at me...His eyes were kinda...angry. Perhaps, this orb was special to him? He swung, slashing and jabbing at me. I instantly dodged it, jumping back...Now, my body moved on it's own...I held my sword high as the blade shined.

"Time to change fate!" My voice spilled out that sentence as I instantly charged at him, attacking him with great power. His eyes went wide as he flew off the stage like a cannonball. I gasped as I ran to the edge, watching as I saw him gone inside a beam of red light.

Did...Did I kill him...? I fell on my knees, shivering...Guilt and Shame came across me...then I felt a hand on my shoulder. With curiosity, I look back. It was the man, smirking at me. Wait...

"You know, you shouldn't keep your guard down." He said, grabbing me by the wrist hard, tossing me to the side. I yelled with shock and landed onto the ground, feeling pain while I was trying to get up. H-How did he come back? How did he get so strong...? Thoughts immediately filled my head as I looked at him, coming towards me.

"H-How did you?!" I began, opening my mouth until I was slashed on my side by his sword, rolling onto the edge of the stage. Gasps of the audience came in my ears as I almost rolled off. My strength was leaving me as I lay pitifully on the floor. The man came close, leaning down to my level...

Closing my eyes, I brace myself for the end...So...I'll die here...? That's what I thought...I felt my mask come off, making me open my eyes slowly. With a soft gasp, I was looking at him face-to-face, without my mask...

"You have such beautiful eyes." He said, smiling at me. I blushed and gasped softly...then I felt pain in my chest as I was slashed off the stage. My wide eyes watched him as I fell...At least...I can see him as I die...

**GAME!**

 

 

 

 

 

After a while...I felt something warm and wet on my forehead. I shivered and opened my eyes, seeing 2 women and a small man, looking like a doctor. With a gasp, I jump and sit up quickly, moving back.

One woman had elf ears, a very beautiful hairstyle, looking like a Princess herself. The other one had long white hair, being held back with a black, ebony hairband. She was also wearing elegant armor along with a dark blue cape.

"Oh good! She's awake!" The elf woman said, smiling with relief. The other girl smiled, nodding. Wait...What just happened? Didn't I die? "If you wondering how you're alive, you can't be killed or destroyed. You were defeated by Roy...You are now a part of the Smash Brothers Universe." She explained, making me more confused. Roy? That's the man's name?

"W-Wait...You said I can't die or be destroyed? W-What is this?!" I said in a panic, very confused about this new world. "A-And...where am I now?" The elf woman smiled a bit.

"You're in the Infirmary. Dr. Mario here takes care of the brawlers, healing them as well." She said, holding her hand out to the doctor. He smiled at me.

"Hello! Nice-a-to meet you Miss Lucina!" Dr. Mario said, bowing. I'm...still confused here. My thoughts were cut off when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The other girl said, seeing the door open. 2 swordsmen came inside. The one with the red hair and headband...Wait, his name was Roy. Right? The other man has blue hair, eyes and a small-looking tiara hairband on his hair.

No offense, but...it makes him look like a girl. Anyways, they saw me and smiled, coming near the bed. "Ah, looks like you're alright. You were in a very bad situation when Roy finished you off." The blue-haired man said, smiling softly at me.

"Heh heh. But, she was a great fighter." Roy said with a confident smile on his face. I...I need to get this straight...

"W-Wait, before we get through anymore talk...W-Who are you all?" I asked, holding my hands up. The elf woman smiled, putting her hand on her chest.

"I'm Zelda. The Princess of Hyrule." She said, then held out her hand to the others. "And this is Corrin and Marth." Corrin smiled, waving at me. Marth bowed a bit. Now, I'm starting to get greetings from everyone...then my hand was held gently. Looking to the side, I look at Roy. He smiled at me, kissing the top of my hand. I blushed and held my breath.

"I'm Roy. Nice to meet you, Princess." The red-head said, moving away. "Oh right. You forgot this." He held out my mask. With a nervous hand, I grab it. This guy...

"Y-You're the one who was alive after I used that...that...weird ability on you." I began, looking around the room with my eyes. Marth raised his eyebrow.

"Your Final Smash?" He asked, smiling. Actually, I don't know what's even going on. "It's what you use after you break the Smash Ball." So...That's what the floating orb was called, huh? Well, there are many things I didn't know...

 

 

 

With a sigh, I turn to the side of the bed, standing up...but I ended up wobbling. My vision became dizzy as well. I fell into someone's arms and I look up, seeing Roy's face. He was surprised.

"She needs-a-more rest...She'll be-a-better in an hour or-a-two." Dr. Mario said, holding a clipboard. "In the meantime, you can-a-show her where she's-a-sleeping." Roy nodded, carrying me bridal style.

My face flushed a bit, closing my eyes...I didn't see anything by the time I felt something soft on my body...It feels like a bed. Opening my eyes, my vision was seeing a different room.

"W-Where am I now...?" My voice trembled a bit, speaking softly. Roy sat down next to me, smiling.

"You're in my room. Well, I share it with Marth. So...from now on, you're sharing this room with me and him." He replied, touching my head gently, rubbing my forehead. His hand was so...warm on my skin...Blush spread across my cheeks again...W-Why do I always do that...? "Anyways, get some rest. You'll need it. After that, you have a meeting with Master Hand." Roy got up from the bed, leaving the room. So...A meeting with Master Hand? Wow...

 

 

 

After a while, I felt my strength come back to me...My body felt strong again. Sitting up, I stand. My eyes were traveling all over the place, enjoying the new room that I'm sleeping in. But...then I looked at myself, seeing myself in a white nightgown.

"Now, where's my armor?" Looking at the bed, I see my armor folded well, even my sword was leaning on the wall. With a sigh, I started getting dressed. That meeting with Master Hand must be important...

Leaving the room, I look down from the railing, seeing more people chatting. I saw a fox dressed like a captain or...it is just me or he's standing on two legs? Next, I saw a male angel, holding a long, sharp bow.

Well, it looks detachable too...Now, I saw a girl with a pink gown and a small crown on her blonde hair. She looked pretty too...However, I saw a slight...well, I don't how to say it but, she has a bitchy look...also a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, who the hell is she...?" I cursed a bit under my breath, frowning from the sight. As I got downstairs, I immediately felt eyes on me, everywhere...Looking around, many of the unique people I saw from the beginning was staring at me...Then in front of me, I spotted two large doors.

That must be the room I need to go in...! I ran towards them, being quick about it too. By the time I got there, I heard slight voices chattering softly behind me...

 

 

_She's pretty fast for a swordswoman..._

_I wonder what her rush was about...?_

_Hmm...Pretty serious too..._

 

 

Jeez...What am I? A special sight to see? I'm not that surprising...I shook my head, going into the room. Inside was nothing but a large amount of space. However, the walls were...covering with changing colors of purple, blue, white and such. Whoa...maybe Master Hand is a god...

" **Ahh...At last, Lucina...** " I heard a deep voice in the air, making me look around quickly...then I saw a large floating gloved hand in front of me...


	2. Growing A Bond...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting with Master Hand, Lucina begins to learn more about the mansion, as well as meet other fighters that she's fond with...Even a certain Princess becomes jealous of her...
> 
>  
> 
> Which senses a war between them...
> 
> However, things get a little heated...

" **I see you're fully recovered...** " The floating hand said in his deep tone, making me gasp. This...This must be Master Hand. I instantly kneel slowly, greeting him with a polite gesture.

"H-Hello, Great Master Hand..." I spoke politely, looking up at the hand as it floated down near me. It opened and I held out my hand, letting it grab mine and pull me up slowly onto my feet. "I-I heard that you wanted to talk to me...?" Changing the subject, Master Hand led me to a chair as he spoke.

" **Yes...It's about you being here from now on. Sit.** " Sitting down on a chair, I look at him as he moved away.

" **You see, I was watching you, and your tactics within a battle you've encountered during your days. As well as the way you held up your guard. I was amused greatly of your performance. I figured...When you stay here, you'll be able to prove yourself inside a fight...And one day, you'll be able to face the greatest challenge you have never faced.** " Master Hand explained, making me shock with surprise. The greatest challenge...? With excitement, I smile a little...then I frowned seriously.

"W-Well, when you do think...I'm ready for the final challenge...?" I asked, hearing a chuckle from the hand.

" **When you feel...Like you're strong enough yourself. Be honest with your choice... We'll be watching."**  He said, vanishing as I gasp. His presence was no longer there...

When I feel like I'm strong enough? Looking down, I walked out the room. But...I turned around, seeing the doors gone in a blink of an eye. H-How did that happen?! Perhaps when others are needed by Master Hand, they appear. So weird...I sighed softly, shaking my head.

"*sigh* I need to get my mind straight..." Walking away from the wall, I heard a lot of chatting going on...It's like never ending talk. But, these characters...I don't even know them all! Such strange features, appearances...And much more...But what I don't understand is...What is the greatest challenge I've never faced-

"Hey!" I gasped as my thoughts were cut out and looked to the side, seeing someone. He had dark blue hair, a forest green headband as well as blue eyes. But...'Another swordsman' is what I thought as I saw his armor...and I was right. Must be an intense one too...

 

 

 

"What are you doing here, spacing out?" He asked, making me break out of my thoughts again.

"W-Well, I don't know...I just had a meeting with Master Hand." I answered back, looking away with my eyes. He smiled, standing next to me.

"Well, you're lucky. Usually, Master Hand has meetings with everyone here. But...I must say...You're pretty strong during that battle you had with Roy." The swordsman said, smiling at me with amusement. "You had such of an awesome performance too!"

"T-Thank you. I guess..." Taking his compliment, I smiled shyly. He held out his hand...and I put my mine of his, shaking it.

"I'm Ike. Nice to meet ya." He said, happily. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Lucina. The new...uh...Brawler?" I said, confused of the word I just said. I don't even know what I'm saying. Ike chuckled, patting my head.

"Hahaha! That is true. You're the new fighter. You know, there are so many other fighters I want you to meet! And uh, heh. Some of them got some sword skills too." Ike spoke with a smile, making me smile too...So, there's others that use swords? "Come on! I'll show ya!" He grabbed my hand, walking with me towards two other people.

One with a green tunic and a matching hat, along with brown boots. He had blonde hair, elf ears, and gorgeous blue eyes. The other one was like...A small version of him, except his eyes are black. "Link, this is my new friend, Lucina! You know, the one who now joined the Smash Universe?" The swordsman said to the elven man, seeing a smile on his face.

"Oh! The new brawler. Nice to meet you." The man said, holding his hand out to me. I place mine on it, only to see him kiss my hand like a prince would do to a princess. A soft smile was on my face.

"Y-Yeah...Nice to see you too, uhh...Link." I said slightly nervous. The another person was like him...Only, cartoon-like. He's a little shorter than him too. "Oh, this is Toon Link. A version of me." The swordsman pointed at him, seeing the small boy wave at me with a smile. Maybe I can get used to this...

 

 

"Hey, when's the party?" Ike asked Link, making me confused.

"Party?" I quickly asked, looking at him. Ike smiled and nodded. 

"It's like a welcoming party for a newcomer. But, we rarely have those. However, Master Hand decided to finally throw one for your arrival!" He explained, making me understand and smile. So, the whole mansion is making me welcome with a party? Sounds reasonable. "Oh! You need to look your best for tonight. Don't wanna ruin it with normal clothes..." He added, making me gasp. I need to get ready for tonight...But, what am I going to wear?!

"Oh, one more thing...Master Hand left you a present in your room." The swordsman said, walking past me. "See you there, Lucina!" As I saw him walk away with Toon Link and Link, I looked up at the second floor. So...He left me something? With curiosity, I rushed upstairs to Roy and Marth's room, the one where I sharing with them. I went inside and saw a wrapped gift with a blue ribbon on my bed near the window.

"T-That must be it..." I walked to it, holding it as I sat down on the bed, placing it on my lap. My fingers pinched the ribbon, slowly pulling it as I saw it coming loose. The rest of it fell off the box, the lid lifting up by itself. Inside, I saw sparkles. The colors of sliver and dark blue were in my vision as I reached in...What I touched...was soft.

"It's a gown?" I stood up, holding a silver A-line gown with streaks of dark blue ribbons. A rose on the chest part as it shined in the room's light. It wasn't sleeveless, thank goodness for that. "Whoa...This is amazing...Huh?" I noticed something else in the box as I digged in it. A pair of small white gloves along with a gold rose hairpin. Amazing...These will do for a grand entrance...

"Well, I guess I'll get ready for tonight...Now, all I need is a bath..." I said as I looked around, seeing a white door in the room. Turning the knob, I saw a wondrous bathroom. A tub with a shower head, and as well...Elegant towels. I smiled at this sight. I never knew that the mansion had such luxury...

I turned on the water, seeing the steam coming up as I locked the door. I stripped completely out of my armor, tying my hair in a bun as I got in, laying back against the rim. Seeing the tub fill up quickly, I turned the faucet off, sighing as I rubbed my arms with the hot water. 

"Nnn... I'm so tense." I didn't think things were going to be new for me here. First time for everything, they say...I wonder what I should do in the morning...Train? Meet new people? Go outside?

Rubbing the soap on my body, I sighed as I relaxed in the water, feeling my stress and fatigue fade away...

 

 

 

 

_**The Night Falls...** _

 

 

 

 

I walked out of the bathroom, covering myself with a towel. Well, time to change...As I walked to the bed, I held onto my gown, looking at it's material. It looks so expensive...I sighed, undoing my towel as it fell off. I took out a pair of lacy undergarments from the drawer, putting them on as I quickly put on my gown afterwards. Placing the rose in my hair, I didn't take out the bun as I put on the gloves. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" A girl's voice said from the other side. I quickly looked around as I saw some white shoes in the gift box, seeing the sparkle in them as I put them on quickly. 

"Y-Yes! Come in!" I replied, seeing the door open. There stood a pink-haired girl with a lilac-purple dress and flip-flops with flowers. Next was a strange creature that was like a mouse, but with red cheeks. It was wearing a black bowtie, looking fancy. Lastly, was a boy wearing a tuxedo and a baseball cap.

"Are you Lucina?" The girl asked. I nodded and the creature jumped up and down with joy. 

"Pika Pika!~" It said, running around me. I flinched as I walked it jump onto my lap. A soft giggle came out of my mouth as I petted it. 

"Easy, Pikachu." The boy said, walking to the creature, holding him. "Oh, I'm Ness by the way. Nice to see you. And that girl is Villager. But, we call her Helena." Helena smiled, nodding. With a smile, I stood up. 

"So...Is there something you need?" I asked, the three of them nodding. 

"Master Hand told us to get you when you're ready. Everyone's already there having a good time!" The girl said, grabbing my hand. "Come on!" I gasped as she took me along with the other two. The four of us went downstairs to the first floor, going down a slight long corridor. From a double door up ahead, I started hearing somewhat...different music besides classical. Strange...

"So, you got beaten by Roy?" Ness suddenly asked, making me look at the kid. 

"Well, yes...I didn't know about what to do yet..." I answered, hugging myself as I walked.

"Pika...Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said in that language. I didn't understand it one bit. Helena smiled at me. 

"Well, it's not so bad. When I was the newcomer, I didn't know what to do at all...And you know what? Pikachu was my opponent!" She said, making me shocked. That creature was her opponent? Wow..."Oh! We're here!"

 

 

 

The two kids walked to the doors, pushing them both open and to my surprise...The room was so grand and there was flashing lights everywhere. Pink, red, blue, white, and others colors I could imagine. The music was booming too, hearing that deep boom in the rhythm. I flinched slightly for how many people I saw inside.

There was alot of women wearing dresses, looking their best as well as the men too. Except for some creatures I saw wearing bowties and ribbons on their hair...Suddenly, I looked to the side, spotting Zelda and Corrin running to me.

"Lucina! You actually came!" The princess said, smiling. She looked gorgeous in a gown, as for Corrin? She wore a black dress with white trimmings and her hair's in a ponytail, something out of a female genie's hair. It was wavy and majestic.

"Wow, you look so beautiful! Master Hand chose well." Corrin said, smiling. Zelda nodded, admiring my outfit. 

"T-Thank you. So, what now?" I asked, tilting my head. The two of them giggled, taking both of my hands. 

"We have fun!" They both said in unison, pulling me along. Helena, Ness and Pikachu laughed, enjoying the music as they danced. 

 

 

After a few minutes, I was sitting at a table with golden rimming on the sheet. It was like a table for a special guest. A...VIP? Maybe that's it. Corrin and Zelda told me that it's for me since I'm the new Brawler...which I still don't get. Seeing the creatures and people dance, talk and laugh, I spotted someone on the dancefloor. Red hair, with a black headband, and black and gold armor. That has to be...

"Roy?" I stood up, watching him talk to Marth and Link. The three of them laughed happily, making me smile...Until Ike's eye caught mine. With a gulp, I quickly sat down, looking away. I couldn't hear footsteps because of the music...but I swore I knew he was talking to Roy about me...Way to blow my cover...

"Hey, princess." I heard his voice, making me gulp and look up, seeing him in front of me. My heart started beating fast, seeing those blue orbs. I softly smiled at Roy as he came around, holding up my hand and kissing it. Blush spread across my cheeks as he smiled at me. "You look beautiful tonight." 

"T-Thank you..." I replied, looking away shyly...then I heard a chair shift, seeing the chair in front of me get moved by Roy. He sat down in front of me, smiling. Oh no... I'm nervous...

"So, this is your first party?" He asked, leaning on his hand. I nodded, looking down at my lap. 

"Yes, I...I never been to a party like this before." I said shyly, smiling a bit. 

"Well, I'll tell you what, princess... You're going to enjoy your new life here." Roy said with a smile, looking back as he looked at Ike and Corrin. "You wanna dance?" I blinked, looking away quickly.

"I...I don't know how to dance." I replied, seeing Roy get up and walk towards me. I felt my hand get grabbed as I was pulled up by him. A soft smile was on his face.

"Anyone can dance. Come on." He took me to the dancefloor as I gasped. Roy is... I'm actually going to dance with him. My heart won't stop racing...As I was on the dancefloor, the music was changing... It's was like...Bass-like...Conga music. I don't even know...

"Uh...Roy? Ah!" I was suddenly pulled close by him, my hand being held as well as my waist. My eyes widened as I blushed red from how close we were.

 

 

_**Papa I' americano!** _

 

 

"Don't think...Just let the music move you." Roy spoke, smirking as he moved me and him along with the music, my feet moving along with his movements as I gasped. So this is dancing...Huh? Suddenly, I was spinned around quickly, stopping on my feet as my hand was held quickly. A laugh came out of me as we both danced. 

"See? You're getting it." The swordsman said, spinning me around as he stopped me again, holding my hands from behind. With a smile, I moved my feet to the music. Forward and backwards, quickly moving along with the beat...Until...

"Ow!" My foot accidentally hit someone's leg. With a frown, I looked at the person. She had long blonde hair with a pink rose in her hair, along with a light pink dress with 2-inch heels. She looked back at me with a frown. It was the princess with the bitchy look!

"S-Sorry!" I quickly apologized, but she didn't accept it that well...

"Huh? You're that new Brawler! The one Roy faced? Wow, I'm not surprised." She said, putting her hands on her hips. I gasped as I heard the music stopped, interrupted. Many others looked at us...especially Roy...

"If there's someone to face you, it should had been me...Roy doesn't deserve to fight someone like you." She spat out bitterly, making me gasp with slight anger. I heard Oooh's around the place...

"Well, says the bitch." I suddenly spat out back, making the crowd gasp and chatter. The princess gasped, gritting her teeth. Suddenly, two more woman walked towards her... "I thought you were going to welcome me to the universe, but...I guess bitches don't do that..." My words were bitter as she gasped. 

"Hey, watch it girl." One of the girls said, frowning. She was a blonde one too, her hair was in a long ponytail as she was wearing a tight dress with a chain around the waist. "Peach could smack you out in a instant." She smirked, enjoying this. So that's her name...Peach.

"You said it, Samus." Peach replied to her with a smirk. My anger was slowly rising...Roy stood in front of me, making me gasp. 

"Ladies, stop. It's her party. You're just going to ruin it?" He asked, making the two of them look at each other...And then they laughed. 

"Come on Darling, you don't really want to spend time with her...Right?" Another one of the girls said, coming up next to Peach. She was a slim fit woman with black short hair and glasses, wearing a black lacy dress with high boots.

"Bayonetta!" Roy spoke out, frowning. I watched as I frowned with worry. He's...protecting me...

"Come now, why don't you spend us some company?~" She spoke, smirking as she fixed her glasses. Peach nodded and placed herself onto Roy without thinking. My eyes widened as I watched. 

"Please?~ I'm lonely without anyone to spend time with..." The princess said, making Roy flinch in disgust. Her hand traced around his shoulder, placing it on his neck. "I'm so much better than her..." That's when I snapped... Without thinking, I pushed her away hard. She gasped, falling back as she got support from Bayonetta and Samus. 

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled out, making the three of them gasp. The crowd was going wild. Roy was surprised as well. Suddenly, Zelda and Corrin came up beside me, worried.

"Are you alright?!" 

"What happened?" The both of them started looked forward...Seeing them and frowned. Peach, Samus and Bayonetta smirked at us.

"Well, looks like her friends decided to join in afterwards." Peach said, crossing her arms. Corrin was not amused. "And also, watch those feet! Your horrible dance moves were about to make me lose my balance." She spat out, making the crowd gasp. 

"Perhaps, you need to go dance somewhere else if you want to stand straight." Zelda said with a frown. 

"Was that a challenge I heard?" Bayonetta came up, asking. I frowned, crossing my arms. 

"Unless you want to back out and apologize, then fine..." I started, making the crowd cheer. Roy frowned a bit, worried. He moved away in the crowd, watching. Zelda and Corrin stood with me. 

"Hmph! Fine!" Peach said, snapping her fingers as the music came back on. The three of them started dancing to the Conga, Bass-like music again. Making us three dance as well after them, me spinning around as I got stopped by my friends. The crowd cheered.

Roy watched intensely as he saw the six of us dance with the music. Ike and Link did the same, watching. 

 

 

_**Come on, shake your body baby do the conga,** _

_**I know you can't control yourself any longer. (2x)** _

 

 

As we danced, my friends and I spinned towards them, making two of them fall back...However, Peach dodged and grabbed my hand as I stopped, being pulled back, spinning. With a gasp, I get bumped and get spun towards the crowd. 

"W-Wahhh!!!" I screamed as I was headed towards Roy...but, he caught me. I was slightly dizzy as I growled at Peach. Corrin and Zelda saw this and frowned angrily, making Corrin trip Peach off of her feet. She gasped as she was caught up. Bayonetta and Samus however, didn't stop dancing. 

"Whoa, Corrin's killing it!" Ike said, coming up next to me and Roy. Link was surprised as well, watching Zelda. Roy frowned, and then smirked as he looked at me. 

"Shall we show them what we're made of?" He asked me, making me nod with a soft smile. He walked up a bit, holding me close as Samus and Bayonetta swung air near Zelda and Corrin as they slided back past us...then suddenly, Ike and Link came up, holding their hands as they came to them. Ike had Corrin as Link has Zelda, and then...The six of us danced together.

 

 

_**Come on, shake your body baby do the conga,** _

_**I know you can't control yourself any longer. (2x)** _

 

 

Roy spinned me around gracefully...And suddenly, I was thrown up in the air, twirling. The crowd screamed with surprise as Roy caught me, dancing again. Ike and Link did the same with their partner, smirking. Samus, Bayonetta, and Peach watched with shock.

 

 

_**Come on, shake your body baby do the conga,** _

_**I know you can't control yourself any longer. (4x)** _

 

 

As the song ended, we all posed, making the crowd cheer loudly. "Ugh, come on... We're out of here..." Peach said with anger, scoffing and walking away. Samus and Bayonetta followed up. Me and Roy looked at each other, smiling happily. 

"Whoa! That toss was amazing!" Corrin said, looking at us. Zelda nodded with a smile.

"That was...That was so fun!" I said out of excitement. Roy chuckled, rubbing my shoulder. 

 

***May I have everyone's attention!***

 

I heard a deep, echoing voice through the room, looking up at the stage. Master Hand appeared as everyone clapped. I did as well. 

 

**"Thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight is very special for the new Brawler...Lucina!"** Master Hand said, snapping his fingers as a spotlight appeared on me. With a gasp, I quickly walked up to the stage.  **"My dear, do you have something to say?"** He asked, and I nodded. 

"Hello, everyone! I'm so happy that I finally had the wish I wanted...A new adventure. I wanted to meet new people, see new sights and now...I have all of those granted. And so, since I just met you all, I want to get to know each and every one of you well. I hope we all become great friends...!" I announced, making the crowd cheer. Roy clapped at me, reaching behind himself, pulling out a red rose. He tossed it to me...And I caught it.

"Thank you...Now, let's enjoy the party!!~" As I screamed, the music was blasting again and everyone was dancing. I laughed happily, getting off the stage. Looks like this is going to be a long night...

 

 

 

 

_**After a few hours...** _

 

 

After that crazy party, I was exhausted. I met alot of new people there too...Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Pit, Dark Pit...And others I could think about...but I couldn't because I was so damn tired. I was walking with Roy upstairs to our room, talking. 

"But, man...The way you handled Peach back there, I was shocked." The swordsman said, heading to the door. I nodded and laughed. 

"Yeah...I don't tolerate disrespect towards my friends." I replied, hearing the doorknob turn as we both went inside. Sitting on my bed, I take off my shoes, sliding them under the bed. "Hah, so tired..." 

"Hey, princess? Mind if we talk about what happened?" Roy asked, coming to me and sitting next to me. I nodded and blushed. "I was so surprised when you protected me like that...I mean, Peach is a bitch after all...But, she's attracted with me all the time, not to mention Samus and Bayonetta...You handled them like it was nothing at all...And I thank you for that...Lucina." He said, saying my name for the first time. My heart started pounding quickly.

"O-Of course...I would protect my friends...and also...you, Roy." I spoke softly, looking down at my lap...then my chin was held gently, being lifted up so I look straight into Roy's blue orbs. I held my breath, not moving a muscle.

"Even I, Lucina, would protect you...Even if it costs my life..." Roy whispered, slowly leaning in...My eyes happen to be slowly closing as my hand shivered, but stopped as it was held by the swordsman's. His touch was so warm...So hot...So...

"M-Mmm!" My thoughts were cut off as my lips were pressed against his. Roy...was actually kissing me...!! I'm going crazy! Am I dreaming? If I am...Please don't wake me up...! I placed my hands on his arms, kissing him back. Roy didn't hesitate to hold my face gently, sucking on my bottom lip softly. He was asking for entrance...

I granted it, feeling his tongue slide in as I gasped softly, laying back onto my pillow as he got on top of me, placing either hand down to box me in. Wrapping my arms around his back, I rubbed it gently, feeling how broad it was...

"N-Nnn...Roy..." I said his name gently through the kiss, feeling him move down to my neck, kissing it. His lips on my skin makes me feel like I'm in Heaven. Butterfly kisses all over my skin as I held onto the sheets, gripping them slightly...then I felt weight on the bed soften up. Opening my eyes, I saw Roy sit up, undoing his cape, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

"Lucina..." He said, tossing his cape aside before leaning down again, kissing my cheeks, nose, eyelids, and then...my lips. With a little courage in me, I sat up on my elbows, leaning against the headboard, holding onto him as we kept kissing. Roy held my back, pulling me close, embracing me..."I want to be with you..." That's when my heart fluttered...I embraced him back, whispering with happy tears in my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Me too..._ " As I whispered that, I felt my dress coming loose...The sound of my dress's zipper came down as the straps slid down my arms, stopping at my elbows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I did a reference of a movie. Can you guess?


End file.
